


Bereavement

by Two_Candles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Candles/pseuds/Two_Candles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place immediately after the episode "Crossfire." One of the vehicons becomes concerned about Breakdown's absence after the disastrous mission. He goes looking for his commander, but finds Knock Out. The doctor is not kind in his grief. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bereavement

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, guys. I sat down to write a cute story about a Vehicon having a crush on Breakdown, and this happened instead. As a side note, I can't remember if Breakdown is ever actually referred to as a commander, but since he often seems to be in charge of the Vehicons (possibly by default, since no one else seems to like dealing with them) it made sense to me that they would think of him as their commanding officer.

The rumors had started last solar cycle - a botched mission, a failed execution, Commander Dreadwing disgraced and the femme gone, vanished onto the grimy organic planet below them. 

And Breakdown had yet to return.

11-J4M3S paced nervously in the corridor outside the medbay. If anyone would know where their commander was, it would be the doctor, but Knock Out was easily agitated at the best of times, and had showed a marked distaste for the troopers in the past. If... if something had actually happened to Breakdown, it wouldn't be wise to get within reach of the doctor until his assistant was fully functional again. 

But... 11-J4M3S idled, staring at the door. But what if Breakdown had already returned, and had been confined to the medbay? No one would have thought to inform the troopers - the commander could be just inside, convalescing. Maybe he would even welcome a distraction - the troopers had noticed he hated staying still for long periods of time. If Breakdown was there, then Knock Out might be relaxed enough to tolerate the presence of one footsoldier. 11-J4M3S could help alleviate Breakdown's boredom, tell him stories about the comings and goings of the troops... see with his own optics that his commander was safe and whole. 

11-J4M3S wrung his servos together and approached the door. It was locked, unusual for the medbay, and he hesitated before knocking lightly.

" _What?_ " Knock Out's voice sounded strange - harsh and full of static. 

"It-" 11-J4M3S hadn't really thought about how to explain his presence. "Can- can I come in, sir?"

"Are you _injured?_ "

"Yes sir. There was a fight in the barracks," 11-J4M3S lied. The doctor would be angry at the deception, but it would be worth it to see Breakdown - and maybe the commander would convince Knock Out to let 11-J4M3S stay. 

Of course, it could be that the doctor and his assistant were... busy, and didn't want to be disturbed. 27-44R0N claimed he had walked in on them once. 11-J4M3S didn't really believe him - 27-44R0N was always making up scrap for attention. Still, the thought made him feel...unsettled. His tanks and processor began to ache. Maybe he really was unwell.

His thought process was interrupted by the soundless opening of the door. 11-J4M3S crept in, looking around, but the medbay was empty except for Knock Out, who was still at his specimen table. The trooper stalled nervously in the center of the room, waiting to be acknowledged.

When Knock Out eventually turned to face him, 11-J4M3S was startled. The other mech looked terrible - his optics were half-closed and full of static, and his plating was shockingly dull. He had never seen the doctor looking so hunched before, either. A sense of dread began to creep up 11-J4M3S' struts. They stared at one another for a moment, then Knock Out beckoned him over. "Come on, I haven't got all day. What's broken?"

"Actually..." there was nothing for it now but to tell the truth. "Actually, sir, I was looking for Commander Breakdown. I thought-"

"Get out." Knock Out's voice was hard and flat, his optics dull. Fear began to truly overtake 11-J4M3S.

"It's just that no one told us when he came back, and we were worried about him," he babbled. "We heard the mission didn't go - go as planned, and I just wanted to see him, to make sure that he's alright-"

"Breakdown is dead."

11-J4M3S' vocalizer failed. Knock Out had turned his back to him, his servos clenched. The trooper took a step back, shaking, and tried again to speak. After a few clicks and hisses, words tumbled out.

"What? How - are you sure? Couldn't he- I mean, he's so- how could anything-"

"Are you glitched? I saw his signal disappear myself! He is _gone._ " Knock Out stalked back to his specimen table and began moving beakers and data pads around, picking up and setting down objects with random, jerky movements. 11-J4M3S followed after him as if on an invisible line.

"Please, sir, I know he was your friend-"

Knock Out spun with terrifying speed, hurling the beaker in his hand at the other mech. 11-J4M3S threw his servos in front of his face, reeling under the sudden attack.

"You _know_? What do you know!?" A chunk of lead struck 11-J4M3S in the abdomen, throwing him off balance. He fell back, bracing himself on his arms. Knock Out loomed over him, shoulders heaving, a data pad clenched in one servo. "You stupid, sparkless drone!" 11-J4M3S scrambled backwards, struggling into a crouch as Knock Out advanced on him with a snarl. The data pad connected with 11-J4M3S' shoulder. "Don't pretend you understand anything! Now get. _Out_."

Finally finding his footing, 11-J4M3S turned and ran, his spark clenched with pain. The sounds of shattering glass and tearing metal chased him through the halls.


End file.
